Jotaro Kujo (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot)
Jotaro Kujo is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot. Attributies Jotaro is more of a Bait & Punish type of character in the game, having very excellent combos, very good zoning and very strong KOing. Jotaro 's ground attacks are all powerful moves with good launch behind them that can work as great combo finishers and kill moves at higher percentages. Jotaro's jab is great for combos and the third hit of the jab is a combo and the final hit has impressive knockback to the opponent. Jotaro's down tilt is also very powerful making him slide and can KO at higher percentages. Jotaro's smash attacks are very powerful with high KO power in them. Especially when it comes to his Side and Up Smashes. Side Smash has incredible knockback at the opponent, while up smash has very fantastic knockback even KOing lighterweight characters pretty early if it's charged fully. His Down Smash is very decent as well. Jotaro has a very good air game which he can rack up some damage on the opponent on them. Especially his down aerial is an meteor smash move if hit at the right time. All his other aerials are very well done well. Jotaro's grab game is pretty good as most of them led up to combos too. Jotaro's forward and down throws can be a good example of a start up combo which can lead into either a forward aerial, neutral aerial or a dash attack. Jotaro's specials are incredibly good to as well. For his standard special he'll summon his stand Star Platnium to fully show itself from his moveset. Speaking of moveset, Star Platnium has showed itself in most of his attacks, however not fully. Only if it's fully if Standard B is pressed. Blazing Strike can set Jotaro up with some combos in some situations for example, If A is pressed, Star Platnium will uppercut the opponent, or B Star Platnium will smash the opponent forward. Blazing Smash allows both Star Platnium and Jotaro back up together. Star Platnium can also meteor smash opponents. Finally Star Finger allows Star Platnium to actually drag his opponents to Jotaro himself. However, Jotaro has flaws. While he is not particularly slow, Jotaro is still susceptible to rushdown-oriented characters, most notably . His size, weight, and falling speed also leave him vulnerable to combos, which is further compounded by his lack of options to reliably break them. As he is a melee-oriented character, Jotaro lacks a projectile, putting him at a disadvantage against camping tactics. Aside from shield grabbing, Jotaro has limited out of shield options due to the start-up lag of his moves, making it difficult at times to relieve pressure. While Jotaro's aerials give him a decent aerial approach in the air, his grounded approach is comparatively poor and predictable overall due to several of his grounded attacked having high start-up lag. His aerials also require proper spacing and timing to be effective, as they can be punished if misused due to their noticeable ending lag. Star Platnium can infact be damaged and destroyed and Jotaro must wait for 10 seconds to gain Star Platnium back to him. Also if Star Platnium does infact take damage, it also brings up Jotaro's damage meter making it a risk for him. Jotaro's recovery is also problematic. He is vulnerable to semi-spikes, as Blazing Smash is highly predictable due to functioning as strictly vertical and strictly horizontal recovery options, respectively. However, it has further compounded by specific faults. Blazing Smash covers more veritical distance and covers almost no horizontal distance, which can lead to an invariable self-destruct if it is used too far from the edge. Moveset Normal Moves *Neutral Attack: Jotaro punches forward, then kicks the opponent, then Star Platnium does a barrage of punches while saiyng "ORA!", it ends with Star Platnium punching downwards launching the opponent forward. 8%, 5%, 7% (per hit), 9%. *Side Tilt: Knees forward at the opponent. 7% *Up Tilt: Star Platnium uppercuts the opponent. 6% *Down Tilt: Slides forward. 15% *Dash Attack: Shoulder bashes into the opponent. 15% Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Jotaro points forward as Star Platnium charges up a punch and thrusts forward punching forward. 25% *Up Smash: Star Platnium performs an powerful uppercut. 25% *Down Smash: Star Platnium punches in both directions. 15% (front), 14% (back) Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Performs a kick forward. 8% *Forward Aerial: Kicks forward. 15% *Back Aerial: Star Platnium punches backwards. 17% *Up Aerial: Star Platnium and Jotaro both punch and kick upward. 15% (Jotaro), 18% (Star Platnium) *Down Aerial: Star Platnium and Jotaro both hammers the opponent downwards with an Meteor Smash. 25% (clean), 15% (late) Grab Attacks *Grab: Star Platnium grabs the opponent. *Pummel: Jotaro knees the opponent. 3% *Forward Throw: Points forward as Star Platnium throws the opponent forward. 10% *Backward Throw: Walks forward of the opponent while Star Platnium is holding them and kicks forward. 10% *Up Throw: Star Platnium uppercuts the opponent upwards. 18% *Down Throw: Star Platnium throws the opponent downwards. 15% Special Attacks Misc Taunts *Up Taunt: Leans forward adjusting his cap saying "What a pain!" (どのような痛み！, What a pain!) In the JP version of the game, he will say his famous quote "Yare Yare Daze" *Side Taunt: Turns away crossing his arms saying "Your not like a Stand user!" (スタンドユーザーを好きではないあなた！, You don't seem like a stand user!) *Down Taunt: Star Platnium comes out randomly glaring to the opponent before dissapearing. On-screen appearance *Intro: Star Platinum punches down a brick wall and Jotaro walks through while saying "Yare Yare Daze" (In all Regions of the game including English). Idle *Idle 1: Leans forward adjusting his cap. *Idle 2: Points to the opponent. Victory Poses *Win Screen 1: Jotaro fixes his cap saying "Hmm, not bad" (うーん、悪いことではありません, Hmm, not a bad thing). *Win Screen 2: Star Platinum does some punches then Jotaro punches his own open hand. *Win Screen 3: Jotaro points to the screen saying "I beat the crap out of more people than I have to" (私が持っているよりも、私は多くの人々のがらくたを破りました, Than I have, I broke the crap out of a lot of people.) Alternate costumes Tumblr ndkzw1DnIg1qlhcomo1 1280.png Jojo-s-Bizarre-Adventure-Diamond-is-Unbreakable-Jotaro-Kujo-Cosplay-Costume-Version-05-003.jpg Trivia